I can survive
by Akecchin
Summary: Now it's time to out of the box. I've ready to break the rules!
1. Chapter 1

Yosh! Readers!

Akecchin is back!

Akhirnya, dengan sedikit mencuri-curi waktu untuk berinspirasi author bisa kembali menulis.

Yap, no more talkin about, Hajimettebayo!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

This Fict originally written by Akecchin as an author.

Do not copy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Kau yakin?"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

" _Aku tau kau masih di sana, katakan sesuatu."_

Mendesah pelan. Itulah yang hanya bisa dijawabnya sebelum sepatah dua patah kata keluar dari bibirnya untuk menjawab suara berat yang akrab di telinganya dari seberang sana. Bila dipikir satu atau dua kali lagi, Ia masih memerlukan waktu untuk berpikir matang-matang sebelum mengatakan keputusannya dan menjawab sekedar kata 'Ya'.

"Kupikir aku pun tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi.", jawabnya, sedikit menekan rasa gugup.

" _Hei, jika kuberi satu kesempatan lagi untuk menjawab, kau harus berpikir dulu. Aku benar-benar terkejut, kau tau? Tiba-tiba kau meneleponku di tengah malam, kupikir mengatakan suatu hal yang baik."_

"Karena memang ini hal yang baik. Untuk semuanya."

" _Sasuke, aku mengharapkan setelah malam ini, di mana pesta kelulusan yang kami tunggu, dan juga… Ayah. Aku berharap kau bisa menunjukkan bakatmu, bakat seorang Uchiha, melampaui diriku. Bukankah itu impianmu? Lagipula, kupikir Ayah sudah menyediakan tempat khusus untukmu jauh-jauh hari."_

"Dan aku juga sudah mempersiapkan ini sejak lama.", jawab pria bernama Sasuke itu.

"…"

"Aku sudah mengerti dimana posisiku yang seharusnya. Dan aku juga sudah memikirkan tentang Ayah.", ucapnya seraya tersenyum tipis. Sebuah senyuman sarat akan kegetiran.

" _Sasuke…"_

"Hhhh. Kupikir hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan sekarang."

"…"

"…"

" _Aku mengerti."_

Dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih menggenggam handphone, Ia tersenyum sedikit lebih lebar. Senyuman tulus yang tak akan pernah Ia perlihatkan pada siapa pun. Bahkan oleh orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya saat ini, dari seberang sana.

"Arigatou… Nii-san."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desingan pesawat-pesawat yang akan lepas landas maupun yang bersiap untuk take off hampir saja mengganggunya jika saja bandara ini tak memiliki ruang tunggu yang kedap masih terduduk dari setengah jam yang lalu, dengan merentangkan kedua belah tangannya di kursi tunggu yang panjang, tak memedulikan orang-orang yang mungkin saja membutuhkan kursi itu untuk sekedar duduk dan menunggu pesawatnya sebelum take off atau menunggu seseorang. Kepala tegaknya menatap datar ke arah pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Langit nan biru cerah berhiaskan mesin-mesin replika elang nan kokoh yang berterbangan dengan teratur.

Baru saja Ia akan memejamkan kedua matanya yang mulai terasa lelah, jika saja sebuah suara tidak menginterupsi pendengarannya.

"E-ehm!"

Buru-buru Sasuke menegakkan kepala sekaligus badannya yang sedari tadi dalam posisi santai, mengubahnya dalam posisi lebih normal. Tak lupa melatakkan kembali kedua tangannya yang terentang, mengubahnya dalam posisi bersilang di depan dada. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan seakan mempersilakan wanita di depannya ini untuk duduk.

Bila Ia perhatikan lekat-lekat, wanita yang saat ini telah mendudukkan diri di sampingnya boleh jadi menarik minatnya andai saja Ia tidak memasang egonya terlalu tinggi. Ia melirik sedikit untuk memerhatikannya lebih dalam. Wanita itu cukup mungil dibandingkan ukuran tubuhnya. Kulitnya putih dan tampak mulus, Ia menaikkan alisnya heran ketika mengetahui warna surai wanita itu. Pink! Ia hanya berpikir, apakah itu rambut sintetis atau…asli? Surai pink itu hanya digelung sederhana ke atas, dengan kepalanya yang tertutup topi pantai putih berbentuk bundar yang lebar, cukup untuk menutupi sebagian besar wajah ayunya, apalagi posisi wanita itu yang kini dengan wajah menunduk.

Entah merasa diperhatikan atau karena apa, wanita itu menoleh sedikit ke arah pria di sampingnya. Cepat-cepat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke depan, seolah-olah tidak memandangi apa pun dari wanita itu. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat wajah datar yang tampak tak berdosa di sampingnya ini. Ingin rasanya Ia terkikik geli melihatnya, namun ditahannya. Ia kembali menegakkan wajahnya ke arah depan seraya tangan kanannya yang mungil menyentuh ujung topinya.

"Uchiha Sasuke.", ucapnya pelan, hampir seperti berbisik.

Namun tidak bagi Sasuke, Ia mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sangat jelas, suara manis itu menyebutkan namanya. Ia menoleh cepat ke samping, ketika wanita itu dengan perlahan mengangkat topinya dan menampakkan wajah manisnya yang bersinar. Semua adegan itu sudah pasti akan tertancap di otaknya seperti sebuah melodrama. Yang paling menarik hatinya adalah sepasang bola mata hijau yang nampak teduh dan cerdas di mata kelamnya yang tajam.

"B-bagaimana kau?!", desis Sasuke menunjukkan sedikit raut keterkejutannya.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum lebih lebar, tampak sangat manis di mata Sasuke.

"Sepertinya penyamaranku tidak tercium olehmu, Sasuke-kun.", jawab wanita itu santai.

"Apa maksudmu?!", desis Sasuke.

Tak segera mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan, sekarang wanita itu dengan berani memegang tangan kanannya erat. Mimik wajahnya berubah serius, Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri seolah-olah mencari situasi aman.

"Ikut aku.", ujarnya singkat.

"Apa maumu?", desis Sasuke sengit. Ia menahan tangannya yang kini tengah ditarik oleh wanita itu.

Pegangan di tangan kanannya sedikit mengendur, ditatapnya dalam wajah wanita yang juga menatapnya tajam seolah menantangnya. Matanya terlihat nyalang.

"Bisakah kita menunda perdebatannya, dan kau ikut denganku sekarang?", ujar wanita itu.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan seraya mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia mencibir pelan, "Aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu."

Dengan ketus, wanita itu melepaskan pegangannya dengan kasar. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tas yang tergantung di bahu kirinya. Tak lama kemudian, Ia menyodorkan sebuah kunci mobil ke arah Sasuke dengan cepat, dan tentunya dengan raut wajahnya yang masih menampakkan kekesalan.

"Hn?"

"Ambil. Ini kunci mobilku, kau ikut aku sekarang dan kau yang menyetir. Ini untuk menghindari 'antisipasi'mu terhadapku. Puas?"

Menimbang-nimbang penawaran wanita di depannya, perlahan tangan kanannya meraih kunci itu dan memerhatikannya sejenak. Sebentar saja Ia sudah menampakkan raut seringai licik sarat akan ejekan terhadap benda di tangannya.

"Apa yang lucu?", tantang wanita itu sedikit tersindir.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan suara lantang wanita itu. Ia cepat-cepat memasukkan kunci itu ke dalam saku celananya. "Aa, tidak."

Wanita itu segera saja membalikkan badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya cepat seakan-akan dirinya sedang terkejar oleh ribuan zombie di belakangnya. Sasuke hanya mengikutinya dengan sedikit enggan, satu langkah kakinya yang lebar dan panjang sudah cukup untuk menyusul dua atau tiga langkah cepat wanita itu. Sehingga tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyusulnya.

Tak lama, mereka sampai di area parkir, terutama di depan sebuah VW Beatle, satu-satunya yang berwarna putih di barisan itu. Sasuke menengokkan kepalanya ke arah lain seolah-olah sedang mencari mobil yang lebih pantas. Merasa sedikit tersinggung, wanita itu menyahut.

"Kalau kau mencari sebuah Ferrari atau Lamborghini, kau tak akan menemukan yang cocok dengan kunci itu. Sudah cepat masuk!", tukasnya ketus.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh kecil dan menuruti perkataan wanita itu. Sesaat setelah Ia mendudukkan dirinya di belakang meja kemudi, Ia memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Aku tak mengerti beberapa daerah di sini.", ujar Sasuke datar.

"Oh, omong kosong, Uchiha. Bahkan kau sudah sering kemari dan memiliki apartemen di tanah Britania Raya ini untuk kau tinggali, hm?", jawab wanita itu santai seraya menyunggingkan seringai licik di wajah manisnya.

Sasuke hanya terkejut mengetahui wanita itu benar-benar tau segalanya atas dirinya, bahkan Ia belum mengenal wanita itu. Sedangkan wanita itu hanya menyamankan posisi duduknya seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"K-kau?! Sial! Aku benar-benar butuh penjelasan sekarang.", tukas Sasuke.

"Baik. Akan kujelaskan setelah kita sampai nanti, Uchiha."

"Ckh!"

Ia hanya bisa mendecih pelan. Sebuah kesialan baginya di hari pertama di Negara perantauannya. VW Beatle putih itu perlahan melaju membelah jalanan padat kota London. Semakin lama semakin kencang seiring rasa penasaran sang Uchiha muda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sankyuu karena udah membaca apalagi review, fav, dan follow. Karena masih dalam tahap penyegaran otak, author akan mengupdate dalam versi short fic/chap dulu ya, hehe. Gomen deh. Kalo imajinasi normalnya udah balik pasti bakal jadi fic panjang juga kok. Apalagi author Akecchin selama ini hobi update kilat, kan? Kan?

Hm, maaf kalo gaya bahasanya agak berubah. 'otak' dari fic2 Akecchin yang terdahulu lagi berhalangan buat nyumbang ide. Jadinya, editornya nih turun tangan (tapi inti fic masih berasal dari mastahnya). Yup, ditunggu kritik dan sarannya! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

This Fict originally written by Akecchin as an author.

Do not copy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Deruman halus sebuah mesin yang mulai memasuki area terpencil nan luas memenuhi pendengaran kedua sosok manusia berbeda gender yang ada dalam Beatle putih yang baru saja dimatikan. Keduanya keluar dari mobil mungil tersebut, nampak raut wajah sebal ditunjukkan oleh si pengemudi pria yang menyeka sedikit keringat yang menetes di dahinya. Sejenak Ia memerhatikan area luas di sekitarnya. Di depannya, berdiri sebuah gedung seperti sebuah apartemen kecil yang tak terlalu besar namun terlihat suram baginya. Seakan membentuk pola melingkar, area ini dikelilingi oleh ladang hijau nan luas tak terjamah seakan menjadi batas antara ladang dan jalanan aspal tempat area gedung muram itu berdiri. Tempat ini benar-benar lengang dengan suhu yang cukup tinggi baginya, maklum saja di Jepang musim panas tak menjadi hambatan baginya. Musim panas di Jepang masih terasa cukup teduh baginya, kota metropolitan hijau yang masih menghargai flora hijau untuk tetap hidup di keseharian para penduduknya.

"Hei."

Terbangun dari lamunannya, Ia menoleh mendapati wanita itu melambai-lambaikan tangan mungilnya di depan wajah tampan pria itu. Hanya gumaman tak jelas yang Ia lontarkan sebagai jawabannya. Kemudian, wanita itu membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan memasuki gedung, Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dan mulai mengikuti.

Suasana di dalam gedung itu berbeda jauh dengan apa yang ada dalam bayangannya. Interiornya memang tampak sederhana saja dengan warna putih polos di sana sini memenuhi ruangan. Mereka berdua terus saja menaiki anak tangga yang mengular ke lantai atas, entah sudah anak tangga yang ke berapa. Ia merasa gedung ini terasa sangat tinggi, karena jalan yang dilaluinya hanya anak tangga yang seakan-akan tak pernah ada habisnya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Jangan bilang kau sudah lelah duluan.", tukas wanita di depannya.

"Hn, tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya heran, siapa arsitektur bangunan yang rumit ini. Apa tidak ada lantai lain selain lantai paling atas sehingga aku tidak perlu bersusah payah menaiki tangga-tangga yang entah sudah ke berapa, mungkin ratusan.", jawab Sasuke sesuai dengan isi hatinya yang meluap.

Wanita itu hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya. Ia hanya menatapnya sebentar sebelum kembali meneruskan langkahnya dan fokus ke depan. Tak mendengar suara wanita itu lagi, Sasuke pun hanya diam dan mengikuti. Suara sepatu kets wanita itu beradu dengan pantofel milik Sasuke yang menggema seolah mengejar mengikuti langkah-langkah kaki mereka.

"Hei.", panggil Sasuke pada wanita di depannya.

Wanita itu mengerling sedikit seraya menampakkan wajah seolah bertanya 'ada apa?'

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?", tanyanya.

Wanita itu kembali menatap ke depan sebelum menjawabnya.

"…"

"…"

"Karena kami sudah menunggumu.", jawab wanita itu sekenanya.

"Kami?", tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ya, kau akan tau itu nanti.", jawab wanita itu, lagi-lagi dengan singkat.

"Hn.", Sasuke hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah seolah tak peduli. Ia sadar, mereka telah naik sangat jauh dari posisi dasar tadi. Sekitar hampir 20 meter, atau mungkin lebih.

"Ngomong-ngomong…", wanita itu berucap lagi.

"Hn?"

"Aku Haruno Sakura.", ujar wanita bernama Sakura itu seraya menyunggingkan senyum manis andalannya.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar. "Hn. Terserah."

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka mencapai lantai paling atas. Sasuke meregangkan badannya sebentar seraya membenarkan posisi ransel yang berada di punggung kekarnya sedari tadi. Sakura yang melihatnya mencoba menawari untuk membawakan ranselnya, namun Sasuke menolaknya. Ia enggan berbasa-basi di saat seperti ini dan memilih untuk segera menyelesaikan urusannya dengan wanita bernama Sakura dan pulang ke apartemennya yang nyaman.

Mereka berjalan kembali menyusuri lorong yang tak terlalu jauh dari posisi anak tangga terakhir. Usai melewati beberapa pintu, Sakura membawanya kepada pintu berwarna marun gelap dan membukanya dan mempersilakan Sasuke untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Menurut, Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Kedua mata elangnya terpaku pada pemandangan yang tersaji di dalamnya. Deretan komputer canggih dengan layar super lebar yang berjajar mengelilingi tiap sisi ruangan dengan puluhan tombol kecil yang tertata rapi di tiap setnya. Juga atap yang membentuk seperti kubah dalam sebuah ruangan planetarium, dimana proyeksi beberapa titik dan ordinat terpampang dengan luasnya. Tak lupa dengan orang-orang berjubah putih yang sebagian besar mengenakan kacamata khusus dan earphone yang terhubung sebagai alat untuk saling berkomunikasi dengan sesuatu di luar sana, tanpa kabel.

Sasuke benar-benar tercengang dengan pemandangan yang baru saja Ia lihat. Ia benar-benar tertipu dengan penampilan luar gedung ini. Ia seperti melihat sebuah kelompok mata-mata atau agen rahasia yang biasa Ia tonton dalam film-film genre action kesayangannya, dan kini terpampang nyata di kedua mata elangnya.

Tiba-tiba sosok tinggi dengan rambut perak dan masker sebagai atribut yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya menghampiri Sasuke. Dan juga Sakura yang entah sejak kapan kini mengenakan jubah putihnya dan duduk di salah satu kursi kosong dengan satu set komputer canggih di depannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, selamat datang.", sapa pria bermasker itu.

"Hn."

"Terpukau?"

"Apa maksud semua ini?", tanya Sasuke sarkastik.

Pria bermasker itu hanya diam dan berbalik menuju salah satu komputer seraya mengetikkan beberapa hal yang tak Sasuke mengerti. Kemudian, Ia mengajak Sasuke untuk mendekat padanya.

"Mungkin ini bisa menjelaskan segala rasa penasaranmu. Perhatikan baik-baik."

Tayangan yang pertama kali Ia lihat adalah biodata lengkap mengenai dirinya sendiri. Kemudian, beberapa video berdurasi pendek menampilkan beberapa memorinya dari sejak Ia duduk di bangku menengah atas hingga beberapa jam yang lalu ketika Ia meninggalkan Jepang. Semuanya benar-benar detail, Ia tak menyangka bahwa selama ini ada banyak mata yang mengawasinya dari belahan dunia yang lain. Mata elangnya yang kelam membelalak lebar, masih terpaku dengan apa yang Ia lihat.

Pada tayangan terakhir, tampak video seperti pesan virtual yang menampilkan sosok pria berwajah pucat dan berambut panjang yang tampak seperti wanita dengan senyuman lebar nan misterius di wajahnya.

" _Jika kau telah melihat ini maka kuucapkan selamat datang padamu, Uchiha Sasuke. Perkenalkan, aku Orochimaru. Selama beberapa dekade terakhir ini, kami para peneliti telah menemukan sebuah wabah baru yang mungkin akan mulai aktif tak lama lagi. Wabah ini akan mematikan fungsi otak secara internal perlahan-lahan, aku tak akan menjelaskannya lebih dalam karena kau akan melihat wabah itu sendiri nantinya. Beberapa usaha pencegahan dan penciptaan antidote yang menguras banyak waktu, tenaga, dan juga… darah telah kami lakukan. Kami memang berhasil menciptakan antidote dalam jumlah terbatas yang hanya cukup untuk 50 orang. Antidote itu telah kami tanamkan pada 50 orang yang tersebar di seluruh dunia, beberapa diantaranya berada di Jepang. Termasuk dirimu. Dan orang-orang yang kau lihat saat ini, mereka sama denganmu. Dan tentang bagaimana kami menanamkannya? Itu mudah. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, kami memilih beberapa remaja dan juga bayi yang baru lahir dengan gen yang cocok dengan antidote ini. Setelah beberapa tahun, kami akan kembali memantau dan mengumpulkan orang-orang dengan gen yang telah bermutasi. Aku sudah mencoba melakukan kloning dengan gen ini, tapi tak pernah berhasil. Dalam hipotesisku, aku bertaruh bahwa gen dalam antidote ini hanya dapat diturunkan melalui gen secara langsung. Sekarang, Uchiha Sasuke. Tugasmu adalah bergabung dengan kami dalam upaya pemusnahan wabah ini, aku harap kau bekerja dengan baik dan tidak menggagalkan misi ini. Aku akan menemuimu ketika misi telah selesai. Selamat berjuang, Uchiha."_

Layar itu mati seketika. Sasuke masih termangu dengan apa yang baru saja Ia saksikan. Apa yang selama ini terlewatkan darinya? Mengapa harus serumit ini?

Perlahan Ia menoleh ke arah pria bermasker yang menatapnya dalam. Kedua manik hitamnya menatap tajam, tidak pernah Ia merasa terkejut seperti ini. Kedua tangannya mengepal, menahan gemuruh emosi dan gemetar. Ia mendesis pelan.

Ia menahan napasnya sekali lagi sebelum mengatakan beberapa patah kata.

"Aku ingin pergi dari sini, dasar pembual.", desisnya.

Tersenyum dari balik maskernya, pria berambut perak itu menjawab dengan nada tak kalah tegas. "Kurasa kau tidak akan bisa."

Dan sedetik kemudian, pandangannya menggelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sankyuu buat yg udah baca apalagi yg review, fav n follow. Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu loh, oke? Sekali lagi, Sankyuu-dattebayo :3


End file.
